P'Li
P'Li is Zaheer's lover and one of the secondary antagonists in Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. She is a vicious assassin & second-in-command of the Red Lotus, a group of individuals who are currently pursuing Avatar Korra. She has similar abilities to Combustion Man from the predecessor series. She is portrayed by Kristy Wu. History Past When P'Li was a young girl, she met and fell in love with Zaheer when he saved her from becoming a killing machine for a warlord, joining the Red Lotus afterwards. P'Li, along with Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua, attempted to kidnap Korra when she was a young girl, until they were defeated by Tonraq, Sokka, Zuko, and Tenzin. They were each placed in individual prisons built to dampen their bending abilities, and when questioned as to their motive for kidnapping Korra, none of them gave answers. In order to avoid suspicion as a member of the Red Lotus, Unalaq aided in the construction of P'Li's prison in the Northern Water Tribe. Legend of Korra Previously detained in a Northern Water Tribe prison, her cohorts; Zaheer, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan, managed to bust her out. They also successfully overwhelmed Zuko, Tonraq, Desna, and Eska. She and Zaheer then shared a passionate kiss, much to the discomfort of Ghazan. After the group's reunion, she proves to be a dangerous enemy, her combustion appearing far more accurate and deadly than that of Combustion Man's. When the group is escaping Republic City, she is seen taking out police cars with explosions, and when the group discovers Korra is in Zaofu, she displays that she can even shoot her combustion around corners. However, Bolin temporarily disables her combustion by hitting her third eye with a small pebble. When Zaheer sends Ghazan and Ming-Hua after Korra at the Misty Palms Inn, she insists on staying with the airbender and guarding his physical body while he is in the Spirit World. When the Red Lotus attacks the Northern Air Temple, she is the only one who remains on the airship, scaring off the bison, trapping the airbenders and nearly killing Kai while he is distracting her. When Korra surrenders herself to the Red Lotus, she chains Korra in platinum cuffs, telling her she can't metalbend out of them. She dies shortly after trying to kill Lin, when Suyin encases her head in metal armor, causing her combustion to backfire blowing herself up, much to Zaheer's horror. With P'Li's death, Zaheer was finally free from all earthly attachments and allowed him to unlock Guru Laghima's unique ability to fly without using bending. Abilities *'Firebending': Despite relying mostly on her combustionbending, P'Li was a skilled combatant and a powerful firebender, having been able to easily disperse a fire blast from a dragon using traditional firebending and generate her own fire when she battled Mako in Bolin while trying to capture Korra in Zaofu. **'Combustionbending': P'Li was also a combustionbending, capable of producing a concentrated, destructive beam of heat from her forehead which, upon impact, could cause a powerful explosion that would demolish most targets. She also use the technique with relative ease, firing several beams in succession to subdue multiple opponents and hitting targets at great distances with considerable accuracy. She was also the only known user of the technique capable of curving her blasts, enabling her to effectively strike from various angles and directions. However, despite P'Li's precision, a single strike to her forehead would temporarily disrupt her ability to focus her chi and properly fire a combustion beam Gallery Zaheer and P'Li kiss.png P'Li and zaheer farewell.png Trivia *P'Li is one of the few antagonist in the series known to have a tragic history, the other is Amon. *P'Li is the tallest female character in the series. *P'Li is the only member of her group not to have an archenemy. Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Enigmatic Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Posthumous Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Chopsocky Villains